1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and particularly, to a lens module with an extension member.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in various electronic devices, such as cellphones and multi-media players. When the lens module is assembled in these electronic devices, a dimension of the lens module is designed to compatible with assembly of theses electronic devices. However, a specific lens module is only compatible with a specific model of these electronic devices. Therefore, other remaining lens modules except the specific lens module may be wasted since the other lens modules may not be able to be assembled to the specific model of these electronic devices.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a lens module with an extension member, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.